


From Hell and Back, I’ll find you...

by tahmagotchii



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/M, Family Drama, Gay Male Character, Gen, Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Canon, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Think of this as my idea for a hellsing sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahmagotchii/pseuds/tahmagotchii
Summary: It’s been fifteen years since Alucard returned, and everything went back to the way it was for the hellsing organization...well, that’s what they thought anyways.A new threat has emerged, with figures from Alucard’s past coming back to haunt him, and a threat that could possibly endanger the very earth.It’s going to take allies, new and old alike...as well as memories from the past, to combat the threat.
Relationships: Original Male Characters/Original Female Characters, Pip Bernadotte/Seras Victoria, Radu/Mehmed
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

a _young boy hid silently behind the pillar, quietly giggling to himself as he waited to see if his seeker could find him.  
_

_the boy soon heard footsteps coming his way and tried to hold his breath, nervousness now coming over him. “Where did he go?” A voice of a small child asked, looking around to see if he could find his target._

_The hider took this as his cue, and waited for the seeker to have his back turned so that he can make his move. “I’m right here!” The hider exclaimed jumping onto the seeker’s back, making the two fall to the floor._

_”Radu! Don’t scare me like that!” The seeker yelled, moving away from the boy named Radu and dusting himself as he got up. Radu only giggled, looking up to his friend with a smile._  
  


_Radu cel Frumos was an...interesting child to say the least. Both him and his older brother were brought as hostages to the Ottoman Empire, but Radu found himself to become the friend of the şehzade, Mehmed II._

_This led to Radu to become favored within the empire, while his brother on the other hand...not so much. “Honestly, I’m tired of these games we play.” Mehmed told Radu, extending his arm out to his friend._

_“Everytime we play like this, Father always gets angry.” “And those are the times he caught us..” Radu was now up to his feet, the smile still on his face. Mehmed only sighed, annoyed at the boy’s thoughtless nature._

_Just than, the two heard the sounds of someone getting dragged coming from the hallway next to them. “Father!” Mehmed said out loud in his head and took Radu’s hand to lead him away to a hiding spot._

_As the boys hid behind the pillars, Radu looked behind him a bit to see the sultan dragging behind him..._

” _Vlad...” Radu whispered, watching as his brother was pulled into the Sultan’s room. For just a little bit, Radu looked into Vlad’s eyes and saw that they had no light in them...almost as if he was dead._

_Radu and Mehmed left the pillar’s hiding place once the sultan shut the door to his room._ _Radu only looked at the door, wondering what in god’s name was happening in there._

_”Radu, let’s head back to our rooms...” Mehmed suggested, Radu nodding and following his friend away from the sultans door.  
_

* * *

_Vlad softly sobbed into his pillow of his raggedy and torn mattress, still reeling from what happened earlier. “God...” Vlad thought to himself, “I promise I won’t beg for your mercy...anymore.”_

_He soon heard the door to his small room open, and he quickly got up from his mattress and wiped away the tear streaks from his face. Ever since the day he got here, he learned to keep his emotions away from anyone, only showing them in private._

_Vlad waited for the sultan to grab onto his long black hair and pull him back to his room for round two, but only heard something fall into his hands._

_Vlad opened his eyes and saw his younger brother, who had a small smile on his face. Vlad than looked down to his hands and saw a piece of freshly made bread.  
_

_”you missed dinner...” Radu said, Vlad looking back up to him, “So I brought it in case you didn’t have an empty stomach while sleeping.”. Vlad only stared wide eyes at the piece of bread, it dropped it and looked away, telling Radu “I don’t want it.”_

_Vlad’s stomach soon growled, causing him to blush in embarrassment and Radu to smile smugly. The older boy soon groaned and took a bite of of the bread, finally having eaten something after days of not doing so.  
_

_Radu sat down next to Vlad, watching him as he finished the bread. After Vlad was done, he pulled his knees to his chest and asked Radu “Does he hate us?”._

” _huh?” “God......does he hate us?” Radu only stayed silent, not knowing what he should say. To be completely honest...he sometimes asked that question himself. Radu looked over at Vlad and saw that tears were now going down his face, Vlad trying wipe them away so that Radu couldn’t see them._

_As Vlad wiped his tears, Radu hugged him as tightly as he could, trying to hold back tears of his own. “I don’t know..” Radu told his brother, Vlad freezing as he felt his brother’s arms around him.  
  
_

_Vlad soon hugged Radu back, the two boys staying like that for a few minutes of silence.  
  
_

_”Promise me...That we will never be apart again...”_

_“I promise that on my life...”_

_Vlad and Radu than crossed their pinkies, making an oath that they will always be by each other’s sides._

_but they will soon learn that not every promise can be kept..._

* * *

somewhere in the south of the US, a drunken man stumbles out of a bar. He had a bottle of beer in one hand, and the keys of his car in another. 

As the man started to slowly walk to his car, he ended up bumping shoulders with another man. The drunkard turned around to the man, yelling at him “What the hell!”.

The man was nicely dressed, with a black suit and combed back white hair. He didn’t seem to be a local as far as the drunkard was aware.   
  
The white haired man continued to walk towards the bar, ignoring the drunkard’s shouts towards him. “Fine pussy, keep walking!” The drunkard spit at the white haired man’s suit and turned his back away from him.

But before he could do that, in a blink of an eye, he was grabbed by his throat and raised up, the white haired man staring up at him with his red eyes. “Tsk,Tsk,tsk...You shouldn’t call people names...” The white haired man looked down and saw the spit stain on his suit, saying “Plus, you ruined my highly expensive outfit.”

The drunkard felt the life coming out of him as The white haired man continued to choke him...the last thing the drunkard seeing was the white haired man’s fangs as he smiled.

The white haired man soon dropped the lifeless drunkard back to the ground, straightened his suit as he stepped on the drunkard’s face hard. “Disgusting...now I ruined my shoes.” The white haired man, moved his feet away from the blood spatter and tried to wipe them with a hanker chief.

”You shouldn’t be killing humans like that..” a monotone voice said to the white haired man. The white haired man turned to face the voice and saw a black cat, who so turned into a beautiful women that seemed to be in her twenties.

”apologies, couldn’t keep him alive with what he did...” “Well, next time...please don’t do it in public again.” the white haired...creature nodded and went with the shapeshifter to the front of the bar. “Do you think these humans might know where he is?” The shapeshifter asked, the white haired creature nodding.

”one of them has to know...I know my brother is still alive out there somewhere!” The white haired creature looked down and took out a cross from his pocket, “And if they don’t...we just kill them and go to our next location...

London....” 

* * *

The next day, everyone in that bar was found dead. The bar was a bloodbath, with corpses scattered across the area.

while there was no survivors, the police did find a mysterious piece of paper with a written message on it.

the message read “ **WE ARE CHILDE”**


	2. Episode 1, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel Taylor, a nineteen year old university student whose main goal it is to make it out of his sophomore year alive and stay normal ...however, fate seems to have different plans for him when he ends up at the wrong place in the wrong time.

“Danny...Danny...dude, get up!”

Danny felt himself get pushed off his bed and onto the hard floor of his dorm. “What was that for man!” Danny yelled, getting up as he held onto his possibly dislocated arm. Jackson, Danny’s roommate and “best friend”, only sighed and pointed to the alarm clock. 

It was blaring, playing the loud noise since an hour ago. “We’re late ...” Jackson told Danny, Danny’s eyes widening as he saw the time. Danny soon rose to his feet, and went to his closet, hastily putting on his clothes.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Danny mumbled, putting on a pair of jeans as he said to Jackson “Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?!”. Jackson just scoffed, saying “I was doing that this entire time, but someone just had to be a sleepyhead.” 

Danny gave Jackson an annoyed look, and finished putting on his outfit. Danny and Jackson than left the dorm, heading over to the school so so that they can take a quick peak at their new schedule. 

It was the new year, and this was their second semester as sophomores. Danny was more than happy to survive his first semester as one, as his freshman year in university definitely wasn’t the most ideal. 

“Home room just ended, so we have time to make it to our first class.” Jackson told Danny, grabbing onto his arm before he wandered off. Thanks to Danny’s airheadness, Jackson sometimes felt like a babysitter, or worse a mom when he’s around him. 

Jackson and Danny than headed to their class, being able to blend in with their classmates so that they could hide that they missed home room. “Jackie, your not going to sit next to me?” “I have other friends I hang out with,” Jackson than pointed a finger to Danny’s chest, “And Don’t call me Jackie!” 

Danny watched as Jackson went up the steps to another group, sighing as he laid his hand on his cheek. It was hard for Danny to make friends, with Jackson being the only one he talks to in real life. Most of Danny’s friends come from Social media, wither it be group chats or mmorpgs. 

The class started, and Danny was bored out of his mind. He mainly doodled in notebook, drawing the women he saw in his dreams. If you couldn’t already tell, Danny was a heavy sleeper and the cause of that was the dreams he had. 

The dreams he have been having are always the same since he started university. They always consisted of some lady, telling him that everything would be alright and that “They would be with daddy soon”. Danny didn’t know what this meant, at first thinking it was some scene from some anime that he watched. 

However, Danny digged deeper into the dream and he soon realized that he never once saw the scene from any media he saw. It was...completely original. As Danny finished his drawing of the women, a hand slammed onto his notebook, Danny looking up to see his professor. 

“Mr. Taylor...explain this.” The professor soon started show Danny his doodles, flipping through the pages to reveal different drawings. Danny started to blush with embarrassment, the professor sighing as he looked further into the notebook. 

“Please see me after class...” 

* * *

Danny fell onto his bed, a big sigh coming from him. “This is the worst day of my life...” Danny mumbled into his pillow, turning to lay on his back and look up at the ceiling. 

Jackson was out hanging with his other friends, so Danny was all alone in the room. Danny didn’t feel like playing any games, and he sure in hell wasn’t tired so that he can fall asleep.

As Danny scrolled through his phone, he soon saw a notification pop up on it. “Wait, the new volume comes out today!” Danny exclaimed as he read the notification. It turns out, his favorite shounen manga was back from hiatus.

“I need to get it now!” Danny shouted, putting on his jacket and rushing out of the dorm.

If only he knew what was going to soon after...

* * *

The moon glowed up above as a hooded figure looked right in front of him, watching as a trio of ghouls slowly approached him. “Really, this is just getting annoying..” the hooded man thought to himself, taking out his sword and slicing two of the ghoul’s heads off.

“Alright, Chelsea, it’s your turn.” The hooded figure said into his ear piece, and an arrow went through the last ghoul. Out of the shadows, soon came a teen girl with long blond hair, some of it tied up in side ponytail. “So, you finally let me hit something.” The girl name Chelsea said, The hooded figure scoffing as she did. 

The figure than took off his hooded, to reveal black hair and mismatched colored eyes. “This is a one time thing, next time find your own ghouls to hunt.” “I gladly will, Marshall.” 

Marshall and Chelsea than glared at each other, tension building between the two. “Now don’t tell me you two are fighting.” A voice spoke, causing the two to turn to it. Marshall and Chelsea than went wide eyed, realizing who it was. 

It was Alucard, who currently had his gun, the jackal, out in his hand. “You guys promised that you will be civil throughout this mission.” Alucard said, an annoyed expression on his face to the two. Chelsea nodded and bowed to Alucard, saying to the older vampire “We’re sorry...”

Alucard than grinned, noticing that Marshall was only looking away embarrassed. “Look at the little baby be upset!” Alucard playfully said, Marshall blushing as he did.

“Sir, I respect you but you got to stop calling me that.” Marshall said, Chelsea chuckling at the interaction. “Anyways, did you managed to find the vampire’s location?” Marshall asked, wanting to get back to the task at hand. 

Alucard nodded, and said to Marshall “Yes, but we need to make sure that no civilians are here..” Alucard than gave the two younger vampires a state, saying “You did make sure there was no civilians...right?” 

Marshall and Chelsea could only half heartedly chuckle, as they knew they were screwed. 


	3. Episode 1, part 2

Danny smiled happily to himself as he put the manga volume in the inside of his jacket. “The fact that I managed to get it before it was out of stock is amazing.” Danny thought as he took out his phone and began to scroll through it.

As he turned a corner, His eye was caught to a Chinese restaurant with a flashing sign. The sign read Choi’s, and the light was still on it the restaurant, showing that it was open.

”Man, when was the last time I had take out.” Danny said to himself, putting his phone in his pocket. Danny soon went over to the restaurant and opened the door, a small bell ringing as it signaled that a customer came in.

Danny looked around the restaurant, noticing that he was the only one in there. He only shrugged and sat at a table, waiting for a server to come take his order.

However, no one showed up, which caused Danny to impatiently drum his fingers on the table he was sitting at. After a few more minutes of waiting, Danny groaned and got up, walking over to the front counter.

”Hello!” Danny said, waiting for someone to come up to the counter, “I’m ready to order!”. Danny than looked over to the inside of the counter...and what he saw instantly made him want to hurl.

A Asian man that looked to be in his 50’s was laying dead on the ground. Blood spewed across the floor, the man being torn apart. 

Danny fell back on the floor, covering his mouth as he tried to hold in his breakfast. “W-What the fuck!” Danny thought as he immediately took out his phone and dialed the Scotland Yard. 

“Hello?” “Please help! There’s a man whose just been murdered!” “Sir, please calm down and tell me where you are.” “I’m at-“ before Danny could tell the operator the location, The dead man soon risen up and reached out his only arm to grab Danny. 

Danny screamed as he saw this and dropped his phone, attempting to leave the undead man’s grip. “Get off of me!” Danny yelled, finally freed and rushing out of the restaurant. As he left, Danny leaned against the wall of a building, trying to catch his breath. 

“Okay, Breath Daniel.” Danny thought, his vision getting blurry from nervousness, “Try to process what just happened...”. Danny began to retrace his steps from his mind, going from getting the manga he wanted to the dead man coming back to life and grabbing hold of him.

But as Danny got lost in his thoughts, he didn’t seem to notice a horde of undead people, similar to the man in the Chinese restaurant, coming towards him. As Danny looked up, he saw the horde and went frozen, afraid of where he should go.

“Oh no...” Danny said under his breath, finding out that there was no opening to escape from the horde. Danny than closed his eyes, praying to god that this was a nightmare and that he would wake up soon.

Just than, a voice yelled out to him

* * *

Marshall and Chelsea had one through rant by Alucard, who was more than pissed that the two didn’t scope the area to make sure no civilians would be crossed up with the ghouls. The two young vampires could only apologize to the elder one, knowing that once you disappointed Alucard, it would take a long time to make him see you in a positive light.

Alucard than told Marshall and Chelsea to spilt up, Marshall taking downtown, while Chelsea took uptown. Marshall couldn’t say that he was glad that he was away from the blonde archer, as he could finally do his thing without hearing her pester him.

As Marshall checked to make sure that no civilians were out on the street, he took notice of a few ghouls going in the same direction. “Wonder where those freaks are going?” Marshall thought, following the ghouls without being noticed. As reached to the place, he saw A horde of Ghouls crowded around someone. 

Marshall used his heightened sight to see through the ghouls and who they were crowded around. It was...a human! A human male who looked like he was in university, had his eyes closed and seemed to be praying that “the sight before him wasn’t real”.

Marshall bit his lip and jumped over the ghouls, taking out his sword and slicing the front rows of ghoul’s heads off. Marshall than looked back to the university student and yelled at him “GET OUT OF HERE NOW!”.

The university student than opened his eyes, looking stunned when he saw who was in front of him. “W-Who are you?” “Who I am isn’t important, You need to get out of here and get back home.” “But what about-“ Marshall pinned the university student to the wall and said sternly “I’ll be fine, just leave right now!”

Marshall watched as the university student nodded and ran away from the horde of ghouls, turning a corner and leaving Marshall’s sight. Marshall turned back to the ghouls and smirked at them, asking “Alright, who wants their pain to end first?”

None of them responded and only continued to slowly walk towards him. 

“Alright, I guess I have to chose myself...goodie.”

* * *

Danny wanted this to be a nightmare, it just had to be. Danny believed that he was dreaming all of this and that he would wake up soon back in his bed, Jackson pulling off his covers so that he could get ready for classes.

As Danny made it to an abandoned area of the town, he took it as his chance to pinch himself. It didn’t work...

“No, No, No, No!” Danny thought frantically, realizing that this was indeed real life. He was experiencing everything wide awake, and none of it was dreamt up. Danny started to cry, trying to wipe his tears with his jacket sleeve. “This can’t be real...” Danny mumbled, more tears coming down his face.

Danny soon saw a cat that ran past him and into an abandoned building. Danny sniffled and followed it, wanting to get it before any of the undead could. As Danny entered building he tried to find the cat, the building being nothing but dark in the inside.

But he soon saw a room with a bright light in it, hiding behind the wall and peaking over to what was inside the room. Danny’s eyes widen from what he saw, seeing a tall man with a red hat and a long red coat fighting a pale man with a long black jacket.

“What is happening in there?” Danny thought, watching as The hat man fired two guns at the man with the long black jacket, the long black jacket man only dodging them. Danny tried to carefully walk past the room, but soon saw the cat entered to room.

Danny than followed the cat, falling to his knees and grabbing the cat in the middle of the two men. “Don’t go wondering off like that!” Danny playfully said to the cat, “You could have been hurt or possibly killed!”

Danny than looked up and saw the Hat man look sing at him in confusion. “Uhhhh...” Danny only looked at the tall man with a nervous smile, not sure on what he should say. 

He didn’t see that the long black jacket man was about to make his move on him.

* * *

Chelsea was waiting patiently for her time to shoot the arrow into the Vampire’s head, Alucard giving her the order to do so. Chelsea watched from up on the stairs, her crossbow steady in her hand as she saw Alucard fight the vampire.

“Is it time yet?” Chelsea asked telepathically to Alucard, Alucard only replying with “Not Yet.” Clears groaned and kept her crossbow steady, seeing as Alucard shot a barrage of bullet to the vampire.

But, in a blink of a eye, a human boy came between the two, grabbing a cat into his arms. “Don’t go wondering off like that!” The boy said to the cat playfully, “You could have been hurt of possibly killed!”

Chelsea looked weirdly at the sight, seeing as Alucard looked at the boy confused. And as soon as the boy gave Alucard a nervous smile, the Vampire took out his claws and raised it to swing at the boy.

“ALUCARD, THE VAMPIRE!” Chelsea screamed, Alucard hearing her and rushing to push the boy away to protect him. 

Instead, the Vampire slashed both of them...

Chelsea looked in shock as both Alucard and the boy had blood spew out of them, both of them falling to the ground. “ALUCARD!” Chelsea yelled, running over him and the boy. As Chelsea kneeled, The vampire attempted to strike her but soon had a sword thrown into his heart. 

“Chelsea, what the hell happened!” Marshall shouted, taking his sword out of the disintegrating vampire. Chelsea only shook her head, telling Marshall “Contact Backup!”

The two were so busy trying to save them, they didn’t see Alucard’s blood spewing into the boy’s body....


	4. Episode 1, part 3

The slow beeping of the heart monitor started to speed up as Danny opened his eyes. “What...happened?” Danny thought as he sat up on his hospital bed, looking around to see his surroundings.

When he turned to his left, he saw a curtain down, covering the person next to him. Danny raised an eyebrow and tried to get out of the bed, but a nurse restrained him from doing so. 

“I’m sorry, but I’m afraid you can’t get out of bed just yet.” The nurse said, putting the hospital blanket back on Danny. As the nurse began to write down notes on her clipboard, Danny looked down at his chest and saw that there was five claw marks on it. 

Danny’s eyes widen as he saw the claw marks, wondering on how he got them. “Excuse me?” Danny asked to the nurse, “How did I get here?”. The nurse looked up from her clipboard and told him “I’m not sure, but we found you lying in a pool of your own blood.” 

“so there is no idea on how I got like that?” “There is a investigation going on to find the person who did that to you, but so far it’s going no where.” Danny clicked his tongue and fell back on the bed, looking up to the ceiling. 

After a few hours of waiting, Danny’s room door was opened, revealing his parents and younger sister. “Bro!” Danny’s sister Samantha said, running over to his bed. “I’m so glad your okay!” Samantha exclaimed, Danny chuckling and patting her head. 

“Daniel, we were so worried for you.” Danny’s mother said, Her son looking up at her worried expression. “We really were, son.” Danny’s father chimed in, “When we got that call, We were scared to death that something horrible happened to you.” 

Danny gave a smile to his parents and told them “Well, I’m fine now so don’t sweat it.”. Danny’s parents both gave him a smile back, Just when Samantha asked “How did you get in the hospital anyways?”. 

Danny’s mother pulled Samantha over to her, telling the young girl “I don’t think your old enough to know.” as Danny heard that, he spoke up saying “To be honest, I don’t know myself.” Danny than looked down to the scars on his chest, telling his family about how he can’t seem to remember the thing that got him the scars. 

“No matter how hard I try to remember, nothing shows up...” Danny looked back down to his scars, “It’s almost as if something is blocking me from doing so...” 

* * *

Danny now sat in the passengers seat of Jackson’s car, having now been fully healed to be released from the hospital. 

Jackson picked him up, hearing about his roommate’s situation when he reached the dorm, receiving a call from Danny’s parents about what happened to their son.

He wouldn’t admit it, but he was genuine worried for him when he heard about Danny, afraid that he wouldn’t have made it. As he reached a red light, Jackson asked Danny “Can...can I see those scars?” 

Danny blushed a bit, soon nodding and pulled his shirt away from his chest a bit to reveal them. “Damn, someone really went in on you.” “But why is the question I’m asking.”

“You were found in the bad part of town, so some hoodlum must have done that to you,” Jackson suggested, but Danny shook his head and told Jackson “I highly doubt a crackhead can leave me in a pool of my own blood.”

Jackson only shrugged and pulled up to the dormitory. But what welcomed the two was a black limousine, and a pink haired man licking on a lollipop. “What the hell?” Jackson thought, getting out of the car to approach the man.

“Excuse me, But why are you on campus grounds” Jackson asked, The pink haired man taking the lollipop out of his mouth. “I’m here for your friend.” The pink haired man pointed to Danny, who was now getting out of the car to follow Jackson. 

Jackson only raised his eyebrow, and told the pink haired man “Danny just got out of the hospital and he needs rest so please-“ Jackson stopped himself when he saw the pink haired man took out a suitcase with stacks of money in it. 

“This is to keep you quiet in case someone asks that we ever met.” The pink haired told Jackson, Jackson quickly taking the suitcase and smiling giddily. “Take him for as long as you like!” Jackson exclaimed, going into the dorm. 

Danny stood frozen as the pink haired man approached him, taking off his shades to reveal green eyes. “The names Raymond, and I’m from the Hellsing organization.” The man names Raymond told Danny, opening the door to the limousine. 

“Our boss would like to see you...” 

* * *

“How did I get here?” Danny thought to himself, sitting nervously in front of a table. On the table was a plate of chocolate chip cookies, and sitting on the opposite side of it was an elderly women wearing a suit.

The elderly women pushed the plate of cookies over to Danny, telling him “Don’t be shy, Have some...”. Danny did just that, taking two cookies from the plate and munching on them. The elderly women watched him eat, thinking “Well, I guess he can still eat food.”

The elderly women than cleared her throat, turning Danny’s attention to her. “Daniel Smith Taylor...that’s your name if I’m not mistaken?” The elderly women asked, Danny nodding to confirm it. The elderly women hummed and said to Danny “I heard you just left the hospital...you suffered very deadly injuries that you thankfully managed to survive.

Danny was starting to get nervous, asking the elder “Umm, How do you know this stuff about me?”. The elderly women chuckled and introduced herself to him, saying “The names Sir Integra fairbrooks wingates Hellsing, and if you didn’t know already, I am the leader of the Hellsing organization.”

“Hellsing...wait, like Van Hellsing from Dracula?” “Correct, as I am his descendent.” “Hold on...Van Hellsing is real?” Integra could only laugh as she heard Danny’s question, finding it funny that he still believed in Brahm stocker’s novel.

Integra soon explained to Danny why he was brought to the organization, telling him that “He was accidentally involved in one of their field agents missions.”. “Both of you managed to live from that attack,” Integra said, Danny listening earnestly, “But something happened that lead to us having to find you.”

“Originally, we let you go, wiping your memories so that you wouldn’t blabber about the situation to anyone...but than we heard about your blood transfusion.” “Blood transfusion?” “Yes...a vampire’s blood was transfused into you.”

Danny soon dropped the cookie in his hand, his mouth open in shock. “A vampire’s blood...is inside me?” Danny asked m, wanting this to be a joke. Integra nodded, and said “Yes...but you’re not a vampire.”

“I’m not?” “No...you’re a entirely new creature...a dhampir...” Danny was now confused, as he knew about vampires but not anything about dhampirs. Integra soon explained what a dhampir was, saying that it was a half vampire and half human.

“You still retain human traits, but...” Integra opened Danny’s mouth to show that he now had tiny fangs “You have traits of a vampire as well.” Danny looked down and felt sweat dripping from his face, unsure on what he should do with this new information. 

“What are you going to do with me now?” Danny asked, Integra getting up from her seat. “It’s simple...you have a choice...

Let us dissect you...or join the Hellsing organization as our newest member.”


End file.
